


Undressed to Impress

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera joins Joan in her hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed to Impress

As Joan heard the side gate open, she moved her head forward and opened her eyes to see Vera entering the garden. She waved a hand lazily from her position in the hot tub as Vera grinned at her.

"Relaxed, Joan?"

"Extremely, my dear. Now, go in and change and then you can join me!"

Vera went into the house and, a few minutes later, returned. Joan was sitting with her head back, unaware of the other woman's presence until she heard Vera standing near to her, removing her shirt before climbing in next to her. As she displaced some of the water, she caught sight of the swell of Joan's enhanced cleavage, in a red bikini she had never seen before.

"Hey, Vera," Joan murmured, not opening her eyes, "I'm glad you could make it."

"So am I," came the reply as Vera relaxed next to Joan, their arms and legs brushing against each other, "I like your new bikini, by the way. It's very...flattering."

Joan grinned, "Thank you very much. I was hoping you would enjoy it."

Joan reached a hand out and placed it on Vera's thigh. She began to stroke the skin with just her thumb. Hearing Vera let out a slight moan, she moved her hand further and further up her leg. When she ran her hand between Vera's thighs, she paused abruptly.

"Vera!" she gasped in shock, straightening up instantly.

"What's the matter, Joan?" she asked innocently.

"You appear to have forgotten to put your bikini on," she purred.

"Oh, no!" Vera feigned shock, "I knew I'd forgotten something!"

Vera grinned at the other woman, then quickly jumped up and turned around, straddling Joan. The older woman grinned back, running her hands up and down Vera's back as their lips met. Vera's arms snaked around Joan's neck as she pushed her tongue into her mouth, which was greeted enthusiastically.

After a while their lips separated and Vera ran a hand over one of the shoulder straps on her boss's bikini.

"I'd really like to take a closer look at this," she said, "Maybe you should take it off."

"You think so, do you?" Joan asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Absolutely," Vera replied, reaching around her to unfasten the hooks on the top, leaning in to nip gently at her neck with her teeth.


End file.
